


three am cuddles aren't a bad thing

by electraheathens



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, angst but not too much angst, bakugou has a crush, bakugou is angsty, cuddling is cute, deku is a lil flirt, i wrote this at midnight, t for swear words, they are v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: it's 3 am and katsuki is freezing. cuddles initiate.





	three am cuddles aren't a bad thing

Of course he had ended up like this. In a tiny motel room with one bed with _Deku_. Class 1-A had been on a field trip when villains had attacked their city, meaning there was no way to get back in for awhile. The class had been forced to stay in a motel for the night, and because karma’s a bitch, Katsuki finds himself sharing a room with his rival...who also happens to be his crush. Katsuki had volunteered to sleep on the floor, since he didn't think he could stand sleeping in the same bed as Deku. It's impossible to sleep on a hardwood floor, and he was worried about what had happened in the villain attack. 

He glanced at the clock. 3 am. He glared at the ceiling, cursing the fact that he hadn't taken the bed. The floor was _freezing_ , and cold wind blew through the cracks in the walls. He had curled up under the only window in the room, and the moonlight cast shadows across the bed and walls. He felt himself shiver. “Fuck, it's cold,” he cursed. Deku sat up, a wicked grin on his face. “If you want to cuddle, you don't have to make excuses.” Katsuki’s eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks heat up. “That's not - I didn't mean-” Deku laughed. “Come here!” Katsuki got up from the floor, grumbling as he slid into the bed. Deku wrapped his arms around him, and he instantly felt warmer. That's when the realization hit. _He was lying in bed with his crush, barely inches away from his face._ He felt his cheeks heat up again, and he prayed that he wasn't blushing too much. He was shocked when Deku was the one who leaned into the kiss first, softly pressing his lips against Katsuki’s. He felt himself stiffen in shock, but melted into Deku’s kiss after a few seconds. Once they pulled away, Katsuki stared at Deku, his eyes wide.

“What the hell was that for, you stupid nerd?” Katsuki mumbled, not wanting to show his emotions. Deku looked disappointed. “Did I interpret this situation wrong? Because you were blushing and-” Katsuki cut him off, not able to stand the sadness in the other boy’s eyes. “No, you didn't. I-I like you, Deku.” Now it was Deku’s turn to blush. “I like you too, Kacchan.” Katsuki couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't even done processing what just happened. The boy he had bullied for years had feelings for him, how was this even possible? “How..?” Katsuki trailed off. “How, what?” Deku asked. “How can you possibly have feelings for me? After all I did to you…” Deku laughed. “That's all in the past, Kacchan! I forgave you a long time ago.” _Idiot_. Katsuki thought. _Forgave me before I even apologized._ “But...are you sure you want this...like for us to be a thing?” Deku nodded, pulling Katsuki closer. “Of course I am.” So that was how the night ended, the two boys drifting off, embracing each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> little one shot i wrote at midnight last night lol!  
> based off a tumblr prompt


End file.
